The Storm, Two Dragons and Love
by Forever Cullen
Summary: Arthur just thought it was a normal hurting trip with his knights, but then a storm came that would change Arthurs life for the better.


**A/N: Happy New Year everyone, hope you all had a wonderful year.**

**I want to say a big thank you to Allthingsmagical for checking my story.**

**This is my 1st Merlin/Arthur love story so plz be nice and R&R**

**The Storm, Two Dragons and Love**

Arthur and his most trusted knights had been on a hunt most of the morning and had yet to find anything. Arthur Pendragon - son to Camelot's cruelest King -

Uther Pendragon had brought his son up to believe magic was evil and for most of Arthur's life he believed his father's words.

That was until magic from an unknown source saved his life and not for the first time, Arthur realised. He did not know who had saved him so many times but Arthur had seen the truth and wanted to build a better life for his people when he became King.

"My Lord." Sir Leon called, bringing Arthur out of his thoughts.

"Yes?" Arthur had always valued his knights thoughts and advice and he had even lied to his king about just how noble his knights really were. Uther

believes only men of noble blood can be knights of Camelot, but Arthur knows better. It's all about the heart!

"A storm is coming." Leon said looking around worried.

"We must find a place to wait it out" Arthur ordered as he urged his knights to follow him in order to find shelter. Not long after searching, Arthur and his knights soon found a small cave big enough for them all to be warm and safe from the coming storm.

The moment Arthur walked into the cave after his knights the ground rumbled and a bolt of light hit the ground as rocks started to fall blocking the entrence off.

"We need to find another way out." Lancealot said.

Arthur watched his knights for a moment. He knew Lancealot hated to be away from his wife, Gwen, for to long even more so now that she was pregnant.

Gwaine and Percival were holding each others hands while checking to see if the other was hurt.

And finally there was Leon; he had just started to dating Arthur's sister

Morgana, but he never did like leaving for too long. Arthur could see so much love in his knights, his friends, eyes that he wished not for the first time that he, himself could feel what it felt like to be loved and have someone to love.

"Arthur are you OK?" Arthur blinked and looked up at Gwaine smiling sadly.

If anyone knew the hurt Arthur felt by watching those around him fall in love it would be Gwaine, he always knew how others felt.

"Just lost in thought Gwaine, have you found any way out?"

"We found something but I don't think its a way out." Gwaine informed his Prince. Arthur for what ever reason felt as if he had to go down there and find what is so important about this caves secret.

"Lets go and see if it might lead anywhere."

Arthur followed a set of stairs that led down further into the cave only to come to a stop a few steps away from what looked like a crystal coffin in the middle of a large platform with no exit.

"What the hell?" Percival yelled.

Arthur took no notice of his knight as he walked towards the coffin. Just as

Arthur was about to place his hand on the cold crystal Lancealot pulled him back as the flapping a wings threw sound around the caves.

A dark Blue dragon flew down and roared at Arthur and his knights.

"Who dares to try and touch my sons coffin?" the blue dragon hissed.

Arthur and his knights looked on in shock, they, like all of Camelot believed that the only dragon to live was the one that had been imprisoned by Camelot's king.

Before either Arthur or his knights could speak they once again heard the flapping of wings.

"Oh hush dear, this young man meant NO harm." said a pale red dragon.

"No harm? A Pendragon almost placed his hands on our sons' coffin." the blue dragon hissed.

"Don't you hiss at me mister" the red dragon hissed back.

Arthur and his knights could not believe their eyes. Not only were there two more dragons alive and living in Camelot but here they stood bickering at one

another like an old married couple whilst an astonished Arthur and his knights looked on.

"Umm sorry to interrupt but what is going on?"Arthur asked, but neither dragon seemed to hear him.

"HEY!" Arthur yelled making both dragons turn to look at him.

"Ok. Thank you. Now can one of you please tell us what is going on and how we can get out of here?" Arthur asked nicely.

Both dragons looked down at Arthur funny, NO one has ever interrupted a dragon before let only two as old as them.

"The way out is the way you came." replied the grumpy blue dragon. The red dragon looked at her mate before shaking her head.

"It's blocked off, the storm coursed a cave in" answered Lancealot.

Both dragons looked at one another before looking back at Arthur. "It can't be our son and a Pendragon" The blue dragon hissed.

"You have come to wake my boy, just like Kilgharrah told us you would." The red dragon told him.

"Who?" Arthur asked confused by the whole thing.

"The dragon who is your prisoner." hissed the blue dragon.

The red dragon looked down at Arthur sadly. "I am Hunith, when my son was born human Kilgharrah informed us that our son would bring peace to Camelot by helping the once and future King of Camelot. That when he was ready he would come and wake our son. And here you are." she said happily.

The blue dragon walked towards Arthur and his knights and opened his mouth,

Arthur and his knights stepped back as smoke started to come out of the dragons' large mouth.

"Balinor don't you dare breath fire on our sons true love." Hunith hissed at her husband.

Balinor huffed and looked over at his wife pleased to at least scare the boy.

"Don't give me that look mister." she warned him.

Balinor turned back to Arthur. "You hurt my son and my wife won't be able to stop me from turning you to ash." Balinor hissed.

Arthur had no clue as to what was really going on, but he knew not to ever upset Balinor. But Arthur did not care for any of this; all he cared about was the promise of love, something Arthur had dreamed about for so long.

"You will keep him safe from Uther won't you?" Hunith asked the fear of what might happen finally showing in her voice.

"He better, if he is the one then our son has been keeping him safe. If it was me I would let him burn." Balinor said. He's one grumpy dragon Arthur thought to himself.

"You are a noble man Arthur Pendragon, you wouldn't let any harm come to him."

Hunith smiled down at Arthur.

Arthur looked at both dragons then back at the boy laying in the crystal coffin. His heart swelled with hope and love at the sight of him and Arthur knew he would die before he let anything happen to this boy. "I would die before I let any harm come to him." Arthur told both Dragons.

Hunith could see truth and love in Arthurs words but Balinor, the ever grumpy sod still wanted to show him just how hot his fire was.

"Please wake him up, he's been waiting for you." Hunith asked.

"Just how would Arthur be able to wake him?" asked Percival.

Arthur had all but forgot his knight where standing behind him listening to all that was being said. Both dragons looked at each other then back at

Arthur. "You must place your hand over his heart and say his name." Hunith informed them kindly.

"And his name is?" Arthur asked wanting nothing more than to wake the boy he loved.

"We will not tell you." Balinor snapped.

Hunith just shook her head at her husbands' silliness, but she knew that they could not help Arthur. Only there son could help him.

It was kinda like a quest for Arthur. Arthur walked over to the crystal coffin and raised his hand to place it over the boy's heart; he was just about to put his hand down when Balinor stopped him. "Will you free our trapped kin?"

Arthur turned to look at the blue dragon. "Balinor, unlike my father I do not believe magic is evil. It is the person who uses it that decides good or evil."

Balinor huffed not really believing a Pendragon's word. It had been to many years and Balinor had lost so much because of a Pendragon.

"Arthur is nothing like his father sir, take us for example." Leon said gesturing towards the rest of the knights. "We are not of noble blood but

Arthur lied so we could be knights of Camelot." Leon finished

Balinor looked down at Arthur. "Why?"

"Because they are noble by heart far better then blood." Hunith gave Arthur a smile before hitting Balinor in the shoulder with her head.

"But will you free Kilgharrah?" Balinor asked again.

Arthur wanted to say yes but if Balinor wanted to kill him for being a Pendragon, then what would the great dragon do when he was free?

"Worry not Arthur, our son is a born Dragonlord. Kilgharrah will not disobey our son." Hunith said kindly.

"If Kilgharrah promises not to attack Camelot then I will free him you have my word." Arthur promised.

Hunith nodded happy with Arthur's answer.

"Very well then. I will allow you to wake my son." Balinor informed Arthur.

Arthur nodded and turned round, he hovered his hand over the boys heart waiting for someone to interrupt him again.

"Well what are you waiting for, wake my son up." Balinor roared.

Taking a deep breath he placed his hand on the cold crystal, the crystal started to glow and Arthur heard a whispered word in his head.

"Merlin"

The crystal started to get brighter and before them all a large crack formed in the centre.

"My boy." Hunith cried out.

When the crystal finally fell to the ground Arthur's hand was touching the flesh of Merlin's chest. "Wow." said a shocked Gwaine.

Hunith walked over to where Merlin laid and place her dragon head on her sons chest and just for a moment listen to the sound of his heart beating.

"He's weak at the moment, in a few days his strength will return." Balinor informed them.

Arthur nodded and gently picked up Merlin's body. "I'll take care of him, you have my word."

"And I'll take care of you." came a soft sleepily reply from the boy in Arthur's arms.

Balinor gave a heartily chuckle before moving to stand near his mate. "Tell Kilgharrah we will meet him in the forest with the lady of lake." Balinor said moving further into the cave.

"We will see you again my sons." Hunith said sweetly smiling at both Arthur and Merlin before moving to follow her husband.

"We should find a way out Arthur." Leon reminded the smiling Prince.

"No need, the rocks are gone." Merlin said smiling up at Arthur.

Arthur followed his knights back up the stairs to the enttence of the cave and sure enough the rocks had disappeared just like Merlin had told them.

Arthur carried Merlin out of the cave and found the sky clear with no signs of a storm anywhere.

"We'll make camp here." Arthur ordered.

Arthur could not believe his luck, a simple hurting trip turned out to be so much more.

He finally had someone to love; someone his father could never take away from him.

And Arthur knew he had not see the last of Merlin's parents, after all they will be his in-laws one day when he and Merlin marry.

When night fell Arthur looked over to where Merlin laid by the fire smiling at him. Gwaine and Percival were cuddling up by the fire asleep in each others arms and Leon and Lancealot were talking about Gwen and the baby and what they were looking forward to the most.

Merlin looked up and smiled at Arthur before opening his arms to the other man, Arthur wasted no time in walking over to Merlin and letting himself fall into the arms of his love, his soul mate, his future husband, his destiny.

"I love you Arthur. I always have and always will." Merlin whispered.

Arthur smiled before placing his lips on Merlin's kissing him passionately for just a moment. "I love you too Merlin always and forever."

The End


End file.
